


A Winter Wonderland

by Bmarvels



Series: FairyTail AU Short Stories & One Shots [11]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Fluff, Inspired by A Christmas Carol, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:40:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21901627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bmarvels/pseuds/Bmarvels
Summary: Lucy and Lisanna spend time together in a beautiful winter wonderland as all of Magnolia is covered in white, fluffy snow.
Relationships: Lucy Heartfilia/Lisanna Strauss
Series: FairyTail AU Short Stories & One Shots [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1489979
Kudos: 5





	A Winter Wonderland

**Author's Note:**

> This was a gift for @doginshoe on tumblr.

“Lisanna!” Lucy calls from the front door as she puts her snow boots on. “Come on, let’s go!” The blonde smiles from ear to ear. Excited for the two of them to be spending the day together. She hears the rapid beat of footsteps against the wood flooring and a bright smile paired with the brightest blue eyes appear around the corner, heading her way.

“I’m coming! I had to find my stocking cap,” she says, putting the red knitted cap on with fake kitten ears sitting on top of her head. Her smile makes Lucy’s heart flip. She got that for her last Christmas. With her animal take-over magic, Lucy thought it would be cute to give her something warm to wear that represented that magic. No matter how many times she would see her magic, her transformations always surprised her in the most wonderful of ways. It was absolutely beautiful and Lucy just wanted some way to show her that. Seeing her wear that now with that beautiful smile of hers, warmed her heart.

“It looks great, Lis,” she says a bit softer with a gentle smile. Lisanna giggles and grabs the blonde’s arm pulling her out the door into the chilly winter air.

Hand in hand, they take a stroll down the snowy street. The whole town of Magnolia was covered in a shimmery blanket of white. The icicles hanging shine and glisten against the bright sun. Christmas decorations hanging everywhere, on every door, street light, and bench, reds and greens lined the quaint town. Children playing in the snow. Sledding, making forts and snow angels, giggling without a care of the cold nipping at their red faces. It was a winter wonderland and the two couldn’t think of anyone else they’d rather be spending it with.

\---

They finally reach the guild and to no surprise, snowball fights- wars more like it- were already taking place. Trying to avoid the guys and their nonstop rivalry, Lucy and Lisanna make their way over to the quieter group tucked away safely from the line of fire. Levy, Wendy, Charle, Cana, and Mira were standing off to the side chatting and making snowmen. Levy sees the pair walking their way and eagerly waves them over. Lucy looks over at her girlfriend with a smile.

“Wanna build a snowman?”

Lisanna smiles back with an eager nod. “I bet we can make a better one than Cana and sister’s.” She winks and they walk a bit faster to greet the group.

“You two finally made it.” Cana says upon their approach. Mira smiles and hugs her little sister.

“We would’ve been here sooner but..” Lucy bumps her hip against Lisanna, teasing her. Cana smirks and leans towards them.

“O-ho! Is Christmas coming early for you two?” the burnette winks then slings an arm over Mira’s shoulders. “They’re growing up so fast. Maybe we oughta teach them a thing or two. A little extra sisterly bonding never hurt anyone.”

“Cana!” Lisanna squeals, her face turning a bright red. Lucy just rolls her eyes at the card mage. It was always the same song and dance with her.

“Come on, Lis. We’ll let your sister deal with her.” Lucy says, pulling her away from the older pair and over to the others. Levy and Wendy were working together on their snowman while Charle just hovered above keeping an eye on Wendy.

“If you start feeling a chill, then we should go inside. I don’t want you getting sick,” Charle mothered the young dragon slayer.

“Charle, try to have a little bit of fun!” she replies with a smile, helping Levy add the next section of the snowman’s body. Charle huffs and a faint shiver could be seen from the Exceed. Lucy giggles and lets go of Lisanna.

“Your snowman is looking great!” the blonde compliments as Levy goes to hug her.

“Hey, Lu! You two wanna help us with the rest? We’re almost done but it’ll still be fun!” Levy asks cheerfully.

“Lis and I were going to work on our own. Have a personal competition with Mira and Cana but…” Lucy looks over to the pair in question as Cana declares they’re making a snow-woman instead as she starts packing snow on its body to give it breasts. Lucy sighs and shakes her head. “I think anything is going to beat theirs as long as Cana is helping. What do you think?” Lucy looks back at Lisanna who shakes her head at her sister.

“Some things never change with Cana. I don’t know why big sister doesn’t see that when she tries planning anything with her,” she chuckles then turns to the rest. “Sure, we can help. Then we can make a whole family or maybe give him an animal companion.” She winks. Wendy gasps at the idea, eyes shining excitedly.

“Charle! We can make a snow kitty!” she suggests cheerfully.

They all chuckle and resume their work with an extra set of hands to help.

“Hey, Lu,” Lisanna says once her and Lucy begin adding on the face of the snowman. “After all this, how about we warm up by the fire? Maybe with some hot cocoa and a big blanket to snuggle into?” Her big blue eyes sparkle as she asks. Lucy leans in and kisses her cheek.

“Sounds like a dream,” she replies softly with a smile, earning her favorite smile back from the white haired beauty.


End file.
